


Умирающий свет.

by Tayash



Category: Love-tune, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M, cosmo-au
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayash/pseuds/Tayash
Summary: Просто ещё несколько кусков вселенной, которую я, возможно, и не допишу никогда. Но пусть будет.





	1. Грань дозволенного.

Это и в самом деле было большой находкой. Огромный разлом, вполне стабильный и не грозящий вот-вот схлопнуться им удалось обнаружить всего второй раз за десять лет исследований. И в этом была заслуга внимательного помощника главного исследователя, который вопреки многочисленным отказам убедил начальство взять Кемото в лабораторию. Конечно, он знал возможные риски, знал, что как только у Тайги проявятся способности, его заберут на Станцию. Но пока ярко-голубые глаза блестели азартом и вдохновением, он не мог упустить шанс поработать со столь талантливым человеком.   
  
Тайга в самом деле был талантлив. Он умел замечать тысячу мелочей, анализировать и складывать отдельные кусочки информации в цельную картину, что при их работе было незаменимой и неоценимый помощью. Кентаро всегда говорил, что Тайгу недооценивали, а с проявлением Алого дара он и вовсе мог стать гением, поэтому отправлять его на Станцию едва ли не худшее, что можно было придумать. Но его никто не слушал.   
  
Это было чётко задокументированное решение и не подлежало оспариванию. Носители Алого дара считались элитой и руководство считало своим долгом обеспечить им все условия для его развития и совершенствования. Тайга входил в их число, но вопреки ожиданиям не смотрел на остальных свысока. Он пытался быть, как все, старался выражать дружелюбие, но отчётливо понимал, что не может всем нравиться.   
  
Когда Кентаро предложил ему вместе работать, Тайга был по-настоящему счастлив ровно до первого отказа руководства. Они считали, что элита не подходит для такой работы, и даже личные просьбы самого Тайги не возымели эффекта. Но Кентаро не сдавался. Он снова и снова поднимал вопрос необходимости Тайги в их исследовательской лаборатории, раз за разом получая отказ. Даже Кёмото смирился со своей участью, объективно понимая причины отказа.   
  
А однажды ему доставили письмо. Обычный конверт из плотной серой бумаги, в котором оказался ключ и небольшая записка с номером комнаты в исследовательском корпусе, написанная почерком Кентаро. "С нетерпением жду нашей совместной работы" - гласила последняя строчка, заставившая вновь засиять глаза Тайги восторженным блеском. Он смог, он добился того, чего никто и никогда не добивался! Тайге позволили заниматься тем, чем он хотел заниматься.   
  
За полтора года обучения Тайга вырос профессионально до уровня личного помощника главного исследователя Ясуи. В глазах других обучающихся он стал примером для подражания... и зависти. Его мечтали превзойти и затмить, но это никому не было под силу. Тайга не хотел быть объектом зависти, но ничего не мог с этим поделать.   
  
Ясуи был для него семпаем, поддержкой и опорой во всех неприятностях. Ему устраивали мелкие пакости, распускали слухи, которые быстро сходили на нет, но при этом сильно подрывали спокойствие Тайги, заставляя его нервничать по пустякам и чаще ошибаться в работе. Но Кентаро его не винил. Вместо этого он всегда находил слова поддержки, успокаивал его после очередной неудачи и приглашал к себе на чашку чая, засиживаясь с ним до полуночи, а потом уговаривая остаться до утра. Они никогда не переходили грань дозволенного, но держась рядом друг с другом на максимально близком расстоянии.   
  
Со стороны их можно было принять за лучших друзей или даже чуть больше, но никто не имел смелости говорить об этом вслух. Ясуи славился весьма вспыльчивым отношением к каждому, кто пытался лезть в личную жизнь, и эта тема была под запретом. Хотя единственным, с кем Кентаро мог обсудить волнующие вопросы в плане романтических отношений был его напарник, с которым они проработали бок о бок семь лет - Хагия Кейго. Именно к нему тот обращался за советом, не раскрывая объекта своих чувств, но Хагия не дурак - он всё понимал и старался помочь.  
  
Тайге же обратиться было не к кому, но он не сомневался, что однажды их отношения перейдут на новый уровень. Может, он сам решит переступить эту черту, или же Кентаро будет первым, кто сделает шаг навстречу, но Тайга знал, что однажды это обязательно случится. Вот только он и не догадывался, что Кентаро переступил черту уже давно.   
  
_Это случилось несколько месяцев назад. Ясуи в тот день как обычно позвал Тайгу к себе после очередной неудачи на работе и долго слушал его беспокойства по поводу всего, что происходило. Как его пытаются принизить, оскорбить, хоть и не в открытую. Как он устал от всех этих мелких неприятностей, которые выбивают его из колеи и опускают самооценку всё ниже и ниже. Тайга на самом деле говорил очень и очень много, и Кентаро впервые видел его таким разговорчивым._  
  
_Когда ему показалось, что голос у Тайги опасно надтреснул, грозя обернуться более серьёзным расстройством, он просто сел рядом с ним и обнял. Ничего больше, всего лишь тёплые руки на чужих плечах, но это быстро вернуло Тайге прежнее состояние спокойствия._  
  
_В тот же день Тайга как обычно остался ночевать, вымотанный усталостью и переживаниями. Этот день стал для Кентаро днём, когда он решил переступить черту, прикоснувшись губами к губам Тайги. Он знал, что это будет его личной точкой отсчета и хотел бы найти в себе смелость позже признаться в этом Тайге. Немного позже, когда он окончательно признается самому себе, что безмерно любит человека, с которым их связывала всего лишь работа и чай перед сном._  


	2. Непреодолимая преграда

Тайга не знал, как такое возможно. Пространство схлопнулось, и он должен был погибнуть, но что-то пошло не так. Словно он оказался в другой реальности. Совсем один. Он видел всех, слышал всех - но никто не видел его. Как будто весь мир начал его игнорировать.

Было тяжело, но он постарался не поддаваться панике. Тайга верил, что выход есть, что кто-нибудь его обязательно найдет. Вытащит его отсюда, рано или поздно. Тайга искренне в это верил. Больнее всего было осознавать, что Кентаро остался один. Что он чувствовал, когда узнал о случившемся? Ему так же больно, как самому Тайге, или намного хуже? Ведь он не знает, что Тайга жив (а жив ли?). Смерть самого близкого человека всегда неожиданна. Смерть всегда бьёт так сильно, что пропадают любые желания, в том числе и желание жить. 

В первые дни Тайга случайно обнаружил, что проходить сквозь людей и предметы очень странно, но в этом не было чего-то... неправильного. Он в другой реальности, а значит для него нет никаких препятствий. 

Первые дни Тайга провел с Кентаро. Он десятки раз говорил себе, что пожалеет об этом, что лучше не надо, лучше выждать время, но просто не мог иначе. Тайга был на своих же похоронах, принимал вместе с Кентаро соболезнования и стоял с ним в кабинете высшего начальства, чтобы услышать фальшивую версию произошедшего. Тайга понимал, что так надо, но искренне желал, чтобы всё знали, что его смерть - ложь. Что вон он, здесь, всё знает, всё слышит. Только не знает, как всё исправить.

Ночи Тайга тоже проводил с Кентаро. Слушал его всхлипы в подушку и видел горькие слёзы. Видел настоящего Кентаро, не спрятанного за повседневной усталостью от работы, старающегося держаться при посторонних. Вот он, убитый горем, переживающий личную трагедию и жалеющий, что так много не успел сказать и сделать. Тайге больше всего на свете хотелось сказать "всё в порядке" и чтобы его услышали. Но он не знал, как. 

Когда Кентаро наконец засыпал, Тайга всё оставшееся время просто смотрел на него. Он так редко видел его спящим - после работы Тайга обычно всегда отключался первым, настолько выматывался. А теперь у него есть возможность смотреть на Кентаро всю ночь напролет, но он хотел бы наоборот. Чтобы снова засыпать первым и сквозь сон чувствовать, как его обнимают ставшие такими родными руки.

Тайге было больно. Так нестерпимо больно не иметь возможности хоть как-то доказать своё присутствие. Он старался держаться, но не мог. К его удивлению, слёзы чувствовались так же, как и раньше. И такие же солёные. 

Он стоял у окна и ждал рассвета. Ждал нового дня, чтобы снова видеть Кентаро под маской усталости, с жутким недосыпом и кругами под глазами. 

Тайга смотрел в окно, а стекло затуманивалось от дыхания. Его дыхания. Это было странно. Он протянул руку, скорее машинально, чем осознанно, и вывел на стекле простое "スキ". В нормальной реальности он бы точно задержал дыхание. Вот оно. Вот способ сказать, что он всё ещё жив! 

\- Кентаро... - но Тайга не договорил. Он совсем забыл, что его все равно не услышат. Он устало выдохнул и снова повернулся к окну. 

"Я всегда рядом". 

Тайга предполагал, что всё будет не просто, когда Кентаро посчитал, что у него едет крыша, обнаружив утром на запотевшем зеркале выведенные слова "я живой". 

\- Шутки подсознания, - пробормотал он, стирая надпись ладонью и умывая лицо холодной водой. - Пора смириться. 

И тогда Тайга снова вывел другую фразу, ещё больше пугая Кентаро. "Только попробуй! Я жив!" 

Это продолжалось несколько дней, и Кентаро уже собирался отправиться к психиатру, потому что неправильно всё это. Мозг совсем двинулся и надо было как-то приходить в норму. Возвращаться к обычной жизни. Однажды ночью он так и не смог уснуть. Сидел у окна и думал о Тайге. Думал, могло ли всё быть иначе, если бы он нашел в себе силы признаться? Сказать всё, как есть. Может, тогда Тайга бы не рвался так сильно в этот пространственный разлом. 

\- Я так скучаю, - выдохнул Кентаро и зажмурился, чтобы снова не заплакать. Сколько можно, в конце-то концов?! Ему надо жить дальше. 

"Я тоже" - было выведено на стекле, когда он открыл глаза. 

\- Ну вот, снова подсознание шалит. 

Вот только он быстро перестал так думать, когда очередная фраза стала сама вырисовываться на запотевшем словно от чьего-то дыхания стекле. 

"Ещё раз назовешь меня подсознанием - обижусь". 

Кентаро, наверное, и в самом деле сходил с ума. Он протянул руку, будто хотел прикоснуться к чему-то невидимому, но пальцы схватили лишь воздух. 

"Не сможешь. И я не могу".

\- Тайга..? - испуганным шепотом проговорил он, всё ещё не веря в происходящее. Этого просто не могло быть. Невозможно. 

"Да", - Тайга сидел рядом с ним. Он точно так же хотел прикоснуться, но знал, что не сможет. Что для него в этом мире нет ничего, кроме стекла, каким-то непонятным образом ставшим единственным предметом, через который он не мог пройти. - "Я жив, наверное". 

В ту ночь Тайга впервые увидел слезы облегчения. Кентаро плакал и улыбался одновременно, и Тайга очень жалел, что не мог его обнять. Он понимал, что шансы на возвращение ничтожно малы, но зная Кентаро можно было рассчитывать хоть на полпроцента, что его обязательно найдут, в какой бы из реальностей он ни был. 

"Я всегда рядом. Помни".

И Тайга впервые за всё время пожалел, что не может сказать этих слов. Не мог, когда была такая возможность, не может и сейчас в силу обстоятельств.   
"スキ".

Кентаро заставил себя успокоиться. У него есть цель, которой он добьется, чего бы ему это не стоило. Он вернёт Тайгу обратно, даже если это невозможно. Просто потому, что всё происходящее тоже не могло быть настоящим, но оно было.

\- И я тебя スキ.


End file.
